


Milo

by SilentSiren



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca visits Chloe after a fight with Jesse and finds some clarity. Jeca but hinted Bechloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milo

Chloe was surprised when she answered the door and found a tiny DJ soaked to the bone standing on her doorstep, “Hey,” She said sheepishly in greeting, “Can I come in?”

“Hey, yeah of course!” The redhead stepped back to let Beca in, an arm outstretched towards the loungeroom, “What’s up? Do you want a towel or something? You can borrow some of my clothes if you’d like, it’d be better than sitting in those,” She waves her hand up and down gesturing at the shirt and jeans that were form fitting while dry and are now _plastered_ to her skin- Chloe finds it difficult to look away.

“Oh, um, yeah a towel’d be good. I’m sorry to show up unannounced this late at night.” Beca shuts the door behind her and walks with an awkward slowness to the sitting area of the small apartment that Chloe shares with Aubrey.

“It’s cool, Aubrey’s out at her parents so it’s just me. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, um…” Beca stalls even though she came here with the express intent to talk to someone.

“I’m assuming you walked here even though there’s torrential rain outside and normal people don’t just go for walks during storms for fun.”

“Well, a normal person wouldn’t just storm into another girls shower cos they heard her singing either but here we are,” Beca teased.

“Touché,” Chloe grins back at the woman, handing her a fluffy pink towel. Beca accepts it without complaint though she does eye it suspiciously for a moment, “Okay, out with it. What’s bothering you? Is it boy trouble? It’s Jesse isn’t it?”

“My God, I didn’t even say anything! How’d you know?”

“Because last time the two of you fought you came here moping too.”

“I am not moping!”

“Sure you are! What’d you do, break his heart?”

“Why do you assume _I_ broke _him_?” Beca asked, following Chloe into the kitchen and taking up a leaning stance against the fridge.

“Because it’s very hard for anyone to worm their way into your heart _to_ break it Beca. You’re tough,” Chloe turns around to face her, “You’re quite the heartbreaker. You don’t let anyone in.”

Beca shifts uncomfortably the way she does when she knows that someone else is right but she doesn’t like it, “I let you in?” she tried.

“Did you really Beca?” Chloe turns away from the DJ again and pulls down a mug from the cupboard and then moves to the fridge, the two stand off for a moment, “Did you let _me_ in, or did _I_ let _you_ in?” Her eyes flicker to the front door and then back to Beca who steps back to allow Chloe to open the fridge. She grabs the milk and shuts the door again as Beca thinks this through, “Did you confide in me or have I had to poke and prod you for information?”

“Okay okay, you can stop interrogating me, it’s Jesse.”

“I know.”

“Oi lemme finish,” Beca whacks Chloe’s arm as she passes her to go to the pantry, “We fought, yeah, he’s just- Ugh- he’s so infuriatingly stubborn sometimes! Ya know?”

“Wait, are we talking about him or you?” Chloe teases as she comes back with a tin of Milo.

“Hey!”

“Well you are pretty damn stubborn Beca.”

“Shh, I might be on occasion.”

“On occasion all the time,” Chloe smirks, looking at her while she pops the tin lid.

“Alright so we’re both stubborn,” Beca admits.

“Mmm, you two are great together but I knew that stubborn streak in you would be a problem.” Chloe scoops Milo into the mug and pours the milk, mixing the two together as she talks.

“Hey hey back to Jesse please.”

“What’d he do? Forget to put the toilet seat down?” Chloe asks and is met with a deadpan stare of disproval.

“That wouldn’t be a problem if I’d known he was there.”

“What do you mean Beca?” Chloe puts the cup in the microwave for a minute and then moves back to the bench that the shorter woman’s leaning against.

“He went snooping through my stuff when I wasn’t there!”

“How do you know it wasn’t a friend of your roommate? Was something taken?”

“No nothing’s missing but despite how my room looks, I know where everything is and I know when someone’s gone through it.”

“Whoa… wow, that’s a pickle.”

“So what should I do?” Beca asked.

“Are you _sure_ it’s him? 100%? Not your Dad or someone else?”

Beca froze. _My Dad…_

The microwave singled it’s finish and Chloe grabbed the mug out, handing it to Beca who accepted it with a small thankyou.

“You said you fought with Jesse about this?”

“Whoa,” Beca pulls the mug away from her after taking a sip, “Is there even any milk in this thing or just Milo?”

“It’s still liquid isn’t it?”

“Barely! All I taste is chocolate!”

“Isn’t that what you want after a breakup or a fight?” Chloe teased.

“Yeah yeah,” Beca brushed her off and took another sip of the rich drink.

“So? Are you ever going to tell me what actually happened at Jesse’s or are you just going to keep changing the subject and giving me little bits and pieces?” Beca stares down at her mug in client contemplation, seemingly off in space, “Becaaaa? Earth to Beca come in Beca?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about what you said...” She offers as means of explanation, placing the mug on the counter and frowning slightly. The DJ forgets to finish the sentence as she continues down her train of thought

“Which part?” Chloe waits for a response and mistakes Beca’s silence for stubbornness, “If you didn’t want to talk to someone then why did you come here?”

Beca shifts again uncomfortably and moves back against the counter, sliding up on it. She begins to think about running but then she realises that running is what brought her to begin with. Running was getting her nowhere, “Thanks Chloe!” She drops the towel and runs out the door before the redhead can do more than yell at her to wait and ask where she’s going. Beca has something she needs to sort out with Jesse.


End file.
